A Truly Great Night
by The Stalker
Summary: The Animorphs go to a dance. Could use work. Doubt it will stay here.


Note: I'm sorry I told everyone that The Dream would be my last story. Sorry, but I had to post something. I miss checking reviews for new stories and since mine won't come out until a looong time, since I'm on page 64 and they just started fighting at the mall, I was desperate.

Please try to enjoy this, for this might be (and that other story too) the last time you'll see my name on that site.

I set the brush down beside the mirror. Blonde hairs stuck out of it after it's use and it just lay there. 

I picked up a bag with nothing but makeup on and started putting some on. As I put on lipstick, I heard the beating of wings. I whirled around in my chair to see a bird perched on my windowsill. Instead of Tobias, like I had thought it was, Cassie sat there.

I went back to my makeup and watched her demorph in the mirror. "Hey," I said conversationally. "Out flying?"

She nodded and said nothing. "Getting ready, huh?"

I nodded, occupied, and said, "Yeah." And then went back to what I was doing. I then watched Cassie take a chair and pull it up beside me. 

"Excited?" she asked.

"You bet."

She said nothing. "Hey, pretty brush," she said, picking up my hairbrush and examining it. She fingered the little jewels on it. "Where'd you get it?"

I shrugged. "Gift from Dad." 

"Gift from Dad," she repeated softly, still running her fingers along the bumpy jewelry attached to it. "Wish my dad gave me gifts as beautiful as this."

"It is beautiful," I agreed. I set my makeup bag down and turned to face her. "How do I look?"

She leaned back. "Stunning, Rachel," Cassie said. "Really stunning."

I turned to looked into the mirror. "Thanks." I stood up. "Does this dress look good? It kinda makes me look fat."

Cassie laughed gently. "Rachel, the world ends when you look fat."

I smiled. "Thanks for the compliment." I sat down. "Aren't you going to the dance tonight?"

She shrugged. "I don't have a dress."

"Don't have a dress?" I snorted. "Girl, I can help you."

"No, Rachel," Cassie said, grabbing my arm as I approached my closet. "Its okay. I didn't want to go anyway. Dress or no dress."

I sighed. "You don't want to go? Jake will be there," I said, and then added, "He might to ask to dance with you…Come on."

"No. My mind was made up last Monday when it was announced. No dance for me. Rather sit at home and watch TV. Eat some cookies, drink some milk, read a good book. I'll be okay."

I stared at her. "Did I ever say you weren't going to be okay?"

"I'll be okay," Cassie blurted. 

"You sure?"

"Fine," she reassured herself. She was quiet. "What dresses do you have?" she asked curiously.

"Wow," Jake said as Cassie approached us. "Whoa."

Cassie did a little twirl. "How do I look?"

Jake looked down. "Beautiful, Cassie," he said, blushing suddenly. "It makes you look nice."

Cassie smiled and I sent her an eyebrow message. "Say something lovely about the music," it read.

Sadly, Cassie can't read eyebrows, so she said nothing.

I walked over and shoved my elbow into her side. "Gee, isn't it nice to _dance?_"

"It certainly is Rachel," said Cassie, clue less. 

"Isn't it great for two people to dance?" I said loudly. "I mean, two people who really like each other. Who are standing next to each other."

I looked at Jake and jerked my head at Cassie. Jake gasped a bit. "Cassie, would you like to dance…?"

"Sure!" Cassie chirped as they both went out on the dance floor. Cassie and Jake, once they got there, looked great dancing together.

"So, I, uh, guess you like to dance too," said a familiar voice from behind me. I whipped my head around to see Marco standing there. 

"You're right," I said. I walked over to Tobias. "Care to…?"

"Love to."

We both walked down to the dance floor, right past Marco. "That is not what I meant," Marco whined.

When we got there, Tobias gave me a little twirl. It was a bad move and it sent me sprawling into his outstretched arms. "Guess you're falling for me, huh?" Tobias joked and helped me back up.

We danced a bit and out the corner of my eye, I caught Marco and a girl walking out onto the dance floor.

It was a truly great night. 


End file.
